


Guitarist and his tune

by Dracofhouseblack



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Dramione - Fandom, hermione granger - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, madrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracofhouseblack/pseuds/Dracofhouseblack
Summary: They bumped into each other in France. And now, they bumped into each other in Madrid. The lust is running high and Merlin be damned if Draco didn't do anything about the growing bulge in his pants.





	Guitarist and his tune

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; Dramione sexual content!  
> It's all fun and games until they're alone in a room in a foreign country! ;)  
> Enjoy! Leave kudos and a comment.

The breeze danced into the room through an open window - the night still young and the fire still burning. Boxes filled the master-bedroom, some large, some tall and some small.

 

She stood in the middle of the room, eyes grazing over the boxes which all labeled _‘Bedroom’._ She was aware that she could use magic to place her and her husband’s belongings away – but she thought it was far more sentimental the muggle way.

 

They had bought a rather large house just before their wedding. Her husband insisted on a house just as large as the Manor – but Hermione had disagreed. The Manor was rather too large, and she was afraid she’d lose herself in it. She wanted it to be cozy.

 

She began rummaging through the boxes to find smaller objects which could be placed on their bedside tables - things like photographs and souvenirs.

 

Picking up a few postcards with moving photographs on them, she noticed a rather familiar photograph she had picked up during her time in Madrid. The picture was depicted in the late 1980s, a man sitting on a small stool in one of the side streets playing traditional tunes on his guitar. He was smiling widely at all who passed him.

 

***

 

_She stood on the balcony, looking out to see the street filled with people – humming and dancing to the sound of the guitarist’s tune. The night was warm and the breeze was cool._

_Hermione held a photograph she bought at the Wizardry Museum – it was of a guitarist – similarly like the man who was playing the beautiful melody below her._

_“He’s always here at night,” she turned around, smiling at the blond who was leaning on the door-frame of the room._

_“He’s rather brilliant, don’t you think?” She asked. Smiling, he idly glanced from her head to toe – admiring the woman who was standing in front of him._

_“Brilliant is a strong use of character, Granger,” He smirked at her, “He’s average.” She scoffed, taking a few steps toward him._

_  
“Right, I forgot who I was talking to,” She smirked, “The man who travels around the world, slumbering in the penthouse of five-star hotels with a water view, no less.”_

_He chuckled at her, his gaze falling to the floor as he took off his jacket and placed It on an armchair by the door._

_“Aren’t you doing the same?” He questioned, raising a pale eyebrow, “Traveling around the world, slumbering in five-star hotels?”_

_  
“Not in the penthouses, I don’t.” She crossed her arms, “Besides, I hardly spend time in the hotel – I am here for the history and culture – not for the room service.”_

_Taking a few steps toward her, stopping when his mouth nearly touched the crown of her head. Her breathing hitched at the sight of the man in front of her. His grey orb-like eyes staring down at her with something she could not place a finger on. Thinking about it, he was staring at her like that the whole day. From the moment they accidentally bumped into each other over in France, two whole months ago, to the present._

_Hermione would say it was a coincidence – bumping into him in France – but she believed in no such thing._

_They both had retained a relatively wonderful job at the Ministry after the war. Draco as a Solicitor for the Wizengamot and Hermione apart of the Magical Law Enforcement team._

_They often bumped into each other as their work did come hand-in-hand. Over the year they grew close – friends being the ‘term’ they agreed upon. They had told each other about their plans for a small vacation – but neither saying where they were heading._

_So, yes, it was a somewhat, grand, surprise when they ran into each other in France._

_And, now, here they were, in Draco’s penthouse in Madrid. Together._

_“What exactly do you do in the hotel, when you’re not out sight-seeing?” Well, that certainly woke her up from her small trance. His voice came out husky and it made Hermione’s knees weak. Her breathing picked up as his finger began trailing from her hands upward. Regaining her confidence, she leaned in._  
  
“I read and sleep.” She said, her eyes never moving off his. His smirk widened.

_“I presume that’s what you want to do tonight, then?” He murmured, his eyes fell to her lips._

_Oh, Merlin and Morgana._

_Before she knew what she was doing, she threw her arms around the nape of his neck as her lips fell upon his soft, plumped ones. She licked his bottom lip – asking for entrance. His lips separated slightly, granting her the access she wanted as their tongues fought for dominance. Swirling her tongue around his, sucking on it intently._

_His arms draped instinctively around her waist, pulling her toward him – letting the bulge rub against her thigh. A small moan left Hermione’s mouth as he lifted her off the ground – letting her legs wrap around his waist, grinding on his length._

_Draco began walking toward the large four-poster bed, dropping them both onto it as his knees hit the edge. Their lips finally separating, though, his were quickly upon her neck – leaving open-mouthed kisses down her neck toward her collar-bone whilst she groaned in pleasure._

_She began unbuckling his muggle jeans while he was rapidly unbuttoning his white top – both forgetting about the magic which would’ve made it far quicker._

_He was straddling her – both staring at each other with lust and- adoration, perhaps?_

_Her hands had a mind of their own as they began exploring his highly defined abs and chest._

_Draco groaned in displeasure – she was still in her velvet, silk dress._

_That had to come off._

_Too fazed by his growing need, she was turning them over – straddling him. Grinding slowly on his growing bulge, she began fingering the hem of her dress, taking it off, slowly._

_Embellishing at the sight of the man biting his lip as he attempted to hold back a moan. Throwing the dress onto the floor, she devoured his mouth with her own – biting down onto his bottom lip as a groan left his mouth._

_“Discooperio.” She hissed, letting the magic remove the remainder of their clothing. His eyes grew wide, noticing that they were now skin on skin. Grinding was now no longer an option; it would take too much of her – and she wanted to last the whole night._

_Slowly moving down his body, leaving the man staring at her with wide eyes, her hands trailed down from his chest toward his abdomen. She sunk down onto her knees – still straddling him – she grabbed his hard shaft. He threw his head back at the sudden contact._

_Engulfing his shaft into her mouth, she began to swirl her tongue around the tip, letting her hands pump the rest of his prick, slowly. A groan left Draco’s lips. He tilted his head forward to look at the woman he fancied more than words. The moment he looked at her – their eyes locked – he watched her as she began to quicken her pace. He began inhaling sharply at the clenching feeling beginning to make itself known._

_“Hermione,” He growled as she began deep throating him – her hands massaging his bollocks._

_“Fuck!” He groaned when his high suddenly overcame him. His body shuddered and his eyes shut. Her hands continuously pumped until she felt the warm spooge ooze into her mouth – swallowing it in one gulp._

_His eyes suddenly opened, watching as the girl began climbing on top of him once more. He reached forward, gently caressing her neck as his lips devoured her own, tasting himself on her tongue._

_Ripping his mouth off hers, he pushed her onto the mattress – crawling on top of her as he began sucking on her collarbone._

_“Draco,” she moaned, hungrily. He began moving down her body, whirling his tongue around her nipples – pinching them when they grew hard. His lips began moving down her stomach and to her inner thigh – sucking it roughly. Her breathing began to deepen as his kisses began moving toward her clit._

_His lips gently puckered her swollen bud, watching as her eyes shut briefly. He smirked in approval._

_His tongue darted outwards, flicking her folds and finding his way into her. Her back arched as he did so. He continuously delved his tongue inwards and out as his finger began rubbing her clit swiftly. Her hands instinctively grabbed onto his soft, blond hair, her other grabbed the sheets as her body began jerking at the sensation in her abdomen._

_He removed his mouth from her clit and darted his finger into her, pumping her hard and quickly – knowing that she was about to encounter her high._

_“Come for me, Hermione,” he cooed. Her moans growing louder as his fingers were moving at a ridiculously fast pace. Her face began to scrunch in approval as the shockwaves began to release. With two final pumps, her vision faded to black, her back arching and her lower region felt like electricity. She moaned as it overcame her, leaving her in a quivering mess._

_Before she had time to adjust, Draco turned them over – Hermione now straddling him as he buried himself into her. A loud groan left both of their mouths at their new, found feeling. Hermione placed her hands on his chest as she began riding him slowly. Her ooze from previous dripped onto his hips whilst she grew faster. As she set the pace, he angled himself to meet in time with her – touching her G-spot every time their hips met._

_She was a moaning mess._

_  
“Draco!” She moaned as she began moving faster on him – the sound of their skin slamming onto one another, echoed throughout the room. Her fingers dug into his chest as the pace continuously grew._

_“Look at me, Hermione,” Draco growled. Despite their compromising position, he wanted to look at her – wanted to look into her beautiful earthy eyes, the warmth they held – as if it were a burning fire during Winter._

_Her lips were swollen from their constant kissing and her cheeks were flushed with a vibrant red. Her golden curls bouncing as she continued to do so, herself._

_Her eyes grew wide, the fire pooling low in her front as she continued to rock at a blinding speed._

_The sound of wet skin slapping against one another, moans and grunts ricocheted throughout the room._

_Draco moved his hand, finding her swollen bud and began rubbing it roughly. Hermione’s riding fastened as he did so._

_He could feel his bollocks clenching, and in the moment of desperation – he turned her over – back dug into the mattress. Grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head as he frantically thrust into her._

_“OH, DRACO!”_

_His hand latched onto her clit once more, her eyes shutting at the bliss._

_“Hermione,” He groaned before placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck._

_Before they knew, they were riding their shockwaves. Both, a mixture of moaning, cursing and their lover’s names as they did so._

_Draco was still in her, wanting to feel the warmth of her on him. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed after their post-coital bliss. Hissing, he pulled out of her – lying beside her. She turned toward him, her hands on his chest as his wrapped around her – pulling her closer to him. Their naked bodies up against each other as they stared into each other’s eyes._

_“That was far better than reading,” Hermione stated. Draco chuckled, placing one of her curly strands behind her ear._

__  
“I’d hope so. I’m sure those books you read don’t make you feel like that.” He winked at her as a smirk graced his features. Hermione laughed.  
  
“Books do make me feel a certain way, Malfoy,” she stated, smiling at him. “But, no, they don’t make me feel the way you do.”

_“And, what exactly Is it that you feel?” Hermione’s eyes widened briefly._  
  
“Well we did just have.. you know, so-

_  
“About me, Hermione,” he stared at her with a longing look, “What do you feel for me?”_

_Flushing, she looked anywhere but at him. “Well, I like you – but I – well, we work together and there is obviously some… unresolved sexual tension-_

_“Which is now resolved,” he smirked,_

_“- I like you, more than I care to admit, but we couldn’t happen – it would be too complicated-_

_He cupped her cheek, pressing a kiss to her lips – quieting her from her overthinking. She kissed back, shutting her eyes._

_“I like you, you like me – there’s nothing complicated about it.” He said as he pulled away, “I want to give it a go if you’d like.” He looked away, trying to hide the blush that flushed his pale face. She laughed, tilting his head toward her with her finger._

_“I’d love that, Draco.”_  
  
***

“Granger?” Draco entered the room, looking at his wife pointedly. “Are you okay?” He walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her as his body was pressed up against his back.  
  
“Do you remember the day we got this picture?” She asked, turning her head slightly to see her husband. He smirked at her.  
  
“It was the first day we fucked.”  
  
“Draco!” She hissed as she laughed. He kissed her neck in response.  
  
“That guitarist was average, however.”  
  
“He was brilliant.”

 

“The music he played was _brilliant,”_ He smiled into her neck, “He, however, was not.”  
  
“You’re insufferable.”

 

“But you love me.” She smiled as he began placing open mouth kisses down her neck.

  
“I really do.”

  



End file.
